Aquila Hawk
Born in the city of Birmingham, England, Kyle Penwell would have been any ordinary child if it hadn't been for his genius of a father. James Penwell was the Founder and C.E.O of Coldsteel Incorporated, and became a proud supporter of the hero community by developing weapons, gadgets, and defense systems for heroes around the world to use. Growing up, Kyle stuck to his father's side. When he was born, Kyle's mother had passed away during child labour. With his only role model being his father, Kyle became hooked on technology and began helping his father with small electronics and equipment. As he grew up, so did his inventing skills. From repairing a simple remote, to now assisting in constructing a tesla rifle. At the age of 15, Kyle recieved a job working for his father's company along with his older brother, Jefferson. The companies reputation grew, and many people began to notice the intellectual minds within the family. In particular, there was one man. A Russian that went by the name of Victor Petrovich. Victor, also a scientist, had actually worked with James Penwell many years ago. Eventually he went on his own to building a company from the ground up. James had done the same, a thus found Coldsteel Inc. A rivalry was then forged between the two scientists, seeing who could construct the best gadgets and technology. The competition didn't last long though as Petrovich went into bankruptcy, only two years after the company was founded. James hadn't heard from Victor since, until now, when Petrovich once again would try to form a interprise of infamy. On April 4th, 2006, Petrovich hired a group of operatives to break into the Coldsteel headquarters in Birmingham, England, and steal whatever James had kept inside the vault. After infiltrating Coldsteel HQ, the operatives made their way to the vault, which was located in the office of the C.E.O. Unfortunately, the strike team ran into James while in the office. Petrovich had said this was to be a silent job, and if anyone was to discover them, they should be eliminated immediately. They didn't bother to recognize the man as the C.E.O himself, and they gunned him down. The operatives made off with the schematics and life-long work that the family had, and James was dead on arrival by the time security and the first responders made it up to the office floor. The company seemed like it would fall and crumble to the ground. It's core, the C.E.O and brilliant mind of the interprise was gone. Kyle's brother Jefferson was well over the age of 18 and took custody of Kyle, along with being promoted to the position of C.E.O of Coldsteel Inc. But this did not mean much to Kyle. His role model, and father, had been murdered. The man that had tought Kyle everything he now knows about technology was gone, forever. Kyle wanted to find justice, and bring the people who murdered his father down. Perhaps it was time for a new hero to rise and be discovered. He did have the resources, but now he needed the power. Recently, before his father's death, Kyle was helping along side his dad on a new experimetnal serum. If taken, the user would have a higher metabolism, and also be more perceptive to the enviroment, increasing both eyesight and hearing. It wasn't called "experimental" for nothing though, and as Kyle injected himself with the serum his body began adjusting to a mysterious extra-dimensional energy force, what is now known today as The Speed Force. This Speed Force had been the best mutation of all though, perhaps what makes Kyle even a superhero today. The Speed Force allowed him to run at fast speeds. As Kyle would become more adjusted to his powers The city needed him now, and Aquila Hawk was there to save it. Skills & Abilities Martial Arts -'' ''Acrobatics -'' ''Powers Mental Aptitude -'' ''Hightened Senses -'' ''Superspeed -'' ''Weaknesses Humanity -'' ''Slowdown -'' ''Personality and Traits ''-'' Paraphernalia ''Velox Vindicta -''